Just My Luck
by Lil Shaman Girl
Summary: IYYYH: Kagome's life changes, but what will happen in the long run.Who will she choose? How will it end? COMPLETE
1. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just My Luck  
  
By: Lil Shaman Girl  
  
Chapter One: Nice To Meet You  
  
Kagome was being transferred today to another school, but today was also the last day of school for Christmas vacation. ' Don't be upset Kagome. You only have to go for one day. Nothing bad could happen in one school day, right? I shouldn't have thought that! Now I know something is going to happen. Dammit! You jinxed yourself Kagome! Where is this school. Great I am lost! Wait I am talking to myself as a second person! Dammit!' Kagome was so nervous about going to her new school. She knew nobody there. She was so nervous that she was not paying attention to nothing else that she bumped into somebody and dropped her school bag.  
  
" Oh. I am so sorry." Kagome looked at the person she bumped into. It was a red headed boy with shoulder length hair. She since that he was a youkai. She grew more nervous.  
  
"Miss, you have nothing to apologize for. It was entirely my fault. I am sorry." With that he picked up her school bag and handed it to her. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome was blushing for some reason. Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Uh, do you know what time it is?" Kagome asked, remembering that she was heading for school.   
  
"Yes, it is 8 o' clock."   
  
Kagome was going to be late if she did not find the school soon. ' This is all Inuyasha's fault. If he would have allowed me to attend more days of school I would not be in this mess.  
  
"Uh, that means I only have fifteen minutes." Kagome was more nervous and thought about skipping her first day at her new school.  
  
"If, you don't mind me asking you have fifteen minutes until what?"  
  
"Uh, I am need to be at school. But the problem is I really don't know where it is." Kagome was embarrassed. She should have gone with her mom when she registered Kagome onto her new school. All she had was the name of the school and it's address.   
  
"Maybe I could help you. " Kurama said sincerely as he felt as strange energy from the girl. He could barely feel it but there was some type of barrier around her.   
  
Kagome gave him the paper with the schools information. ' He sensed my barrier and energy. I could tell. Calm down Kagome. Don't let off any more energy.'   
  
"Miss, I know exactly where this school is." Kurama looked at her. He did not feel the energy from her no more.   
  
"I attend there too. If you don't mind I will be happy to walk you there myself."   
  
Kagome looked at him. She did not sense any evil energy from him. He seemed sincere.   
  
"Okay."  
  
Kurama smiled. He felt strange around her,but it felt good.  
  
"Miss."   
  
Kagome looked back at him as they started walking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I did not introduce myself. I am Kurama."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kurama. My name is Kagome."  
  
" Well Kagome, nice to meet you."   
  
They began walking towards the school and they noticed it started to snow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well got the first chapter down. This is my first fanfic. Please review so I could know what you are thinking. And if you like it. I will put the next chapter up as soon as I get a review. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Please review okay.  
  
Inuyasha: Like they are gonna listen to you. You have to mean it.  
  
Kagome: Then You Do It!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. REVIEW OR ELSE!! 


	2. Power Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters.  
  
Chapter Two: Power Revealed  
  
Kurama and Kagome were walking to their class. Fortunately they both had some classes together. Their first class was English. The teacher introduced Kagome quickly and began a boring class. Kagome took a seat next to Kurama and a boy in a green outfit with black hair. Then she noticed Kurama talking to him.  
  
"Yusuke, this is Kagome. She has some classes with you. Would you be kind enough to help her through those classes?"   
  
Kagome saw that the boy whose named seemed to be Yusuke looked at her then Kurama. She sensed some energy from him like she did Kurama.  
  
"Sure. I guess that means I can't skip the rest of my classes. At least Keiko won't be angry with me. Your name is Kagome. Well hey. Like Kurama said, my name is Yusuke. Oh why are you wearing a different uniform?"   
  
The rest of the class was okay. The only thing that Kagome was upset was that she received tons of homework. In the rest of her classes she received a lot of work as well.   
  
Lunch time finally came. She was walking outside in the snow and noticed that Yusuke and Kurama were talking to a blue haired girl and two guys. One of the guys was tall and had red hair, the other had black hair and was shorter. Right there she since that Kurama and Hei were youkai. She knew they did not sense her. Her power was being concealed. 'Who are they?' Kagome kept walking around the school. The snow was not bothering her. It was very light anyway. She wanted to leave. She would rather be at home or in feudal japan, but then she remembered that she was mad at Inuyasha. 'Why the hell did he have to make everything so impossible. He always gets jealous when I am talking to Koaga, but he says that I am only imagining it and doesn't see that it is wrong when he runs to Kikyo. Doesn't he understand that she wants to kill him and me. Why haven't I told him that she has tried to kill me. Dammit! He makes me so mad!'   
  
Her train of thought was broken when she sensed that there was a demon with a jewel shard coming her direction. He was probably ten blocks away from her. She knew she had to leave before there was a scene. She could put no one else in trouble. She saw the school fence and went towards it. She climbed it and left school grounds. She saw that the Yusuke and his group saw her and seemed concerned. They probably sensed the demon too. 'Dammit! I can't have them interfere. I better hurry!' She ran with her school bag at her side. The demon was probably sent by Naraku. Somehow he was able to send demons to Kagome's time and order them to try to kill her and get the shikon shards that she possessed. She went to an alley way that seemed to be dark enough and abandoned. The demon would follow her there.  
  
Sure enough the demon arrived. She was ready to battle him.   
  
"Wench ,be prepared to die!" the demon yelled.  
  
"You should be prepared." Kagome replied.  
  
"You think you could defeat me. How pathetic." With that the demon charged.   
  
Kagome dodged the hit from the demon. He was fast but not to fast. She was about to use her miko powers to destroy the demon when Kurama and Yusuke along with his friends arrived. They looked at her and the demon. Kagome dodged another hit from the demon when she lost her opportunity to attack. She had to destroy him, but how was she going to when there was people there to witness her. The demon saw that company had arrived and tried to attack Kagome once again. He missed.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Botan yelled.  
  
Kurama took a rose from his hair and it turned into a rose whip and attacked the demon. The demon was not hurt. He grew angry and attacked Kurama. Kurama dodged the hit. Then Yusuke attacked.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke aimed for the demon and hit him.  
  
Kagome saw the demon evaporate, but a part of him hit the ground. She knew the demon was not destroyed because he had a jewel shard. She saw the jewel shard and started to walk towards the only part left of the demon.   
  
"Hey are you okay? Don't get near it." Botan said.  
  
The rest of the group walked to her.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Why did you leave school?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kagome started to walk towards the shard again, but was held back. Yusuke grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"He is dead. Don't worry." Botan said.  
  
Kagome saw that the demon part was regenerating to his normal self. He would be much more of a match this time.  
  
"Let go of me." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry you are okay. He won't hurt you." Kurama said trying to calm her down.   
  
"Let me go! He is not dead!" They were surprised she shouted and looked at the demon who was supposed to be destroyed. They sensed that his energy was much stronger than just a normal demon.  
  
"You should step back." Hei said. Kagome looked at him.   
  
"It is not I who should step back. He is more angry than ever and seems to want to kill you all for interfering." Kagome said coldly. She was frustrated already. If they had not arrived she would have had the demon destroyed and she would have another piece of the shikon no tama.  
  
They looked at her.   
  
"Wench, it seems that you have weak friends. I thought you knew how to fight. Hiding behind them won't help." the demon looked at them. "Naraku wants you dead little girl. I will send your friends to hell for interfering along with you."  
  
"You are going t be sent to hell!" Yusuke yelled and once again aimed for the demon. The others seemed to surround the demon ready to attack. But within a second the demon disappeared. Kagome saw as everyone had fallen. He had taken them down. They got up and were surprised that they were taken down. The demon came for Kagome. This time she would destroy him. With a simple raise of her hand a small amount of miko energy formed and she destroyed the demon. The shard was the only thing left. She picked it up and with a touch it was purified. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"H-how were y-you able to do that?" Botan asked.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Authors Notes: Well, what did you think? I still don't know who I should put Kagome with. I guess I will take a vote to see who she should be paired up with. Please review and say who you want Kagome with okay. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^  
  
Kagome: There is gonna be a vote to see who I am paired up with!  
  
Inuyasha: feh  
  
Kurama: I wonder who they will choose.  
  
Inuyasha: Where the hell did you come from?!  
  
Miroku: I wouldn't mind being with Kagome. (Slap!)   
  
Kagome: Like hell I would be with you!  
  
Inuyasha: Nobody is getting near her! 


	3. Inuyasha & Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Three: Inuyasha & Kagome  
  
" How did you do that Kagome?" Kurama looked at her with every inch of interest and curiosity. He was not the only one who was looking at her. Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hei were too. Kagome was already caught by them on her power. She did not want to tell them. What was she going to do?  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Kagome looked up. It was Inuyasha. He had just leaped down from the building they were close to. She was happy tp see him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yusuke yelled. The others noticed that this half-demon would be trouble if there was going to a fight among them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He landed right next to her and examined everyone else. He sensed that Kagome had a jewel shard and that a demon had just been destroyed. He looked at Kagome and sensed that she once again concealed her power so that the others would not sense it even though he knew it was too late.  
  
"We are leaving."he told Kagome. He was surprised that she was not mad at him at the moment like she usually is when he returns for her after an argument. She listened and she was on his back. Within seconds they both disappeared.  
  
The others do not do anything. They were still confused and did not want a fight with that hanyou.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked in a angry tone.  
  
"We have to go to report this to Koenma now!" Botan yelled. "He has to know now. Both of them had a strong aura around them and seem to possess great power."  
  
/////////////////////Back with Kagome/////////////////  
  
Inuyasha took her home. She explained everything that happened and he of course got after her for her mistakes like always. She was content now. She did not have to worry about the others trying to trace her down by her energy because she had created a barrier to prevent that.  
  
"Kagome, we need to go back to my time. The others wanted to see you." he was careful with his words. He did not want to make her upset right now. Kagome sensed that and agreed. Before they jumped into the well, they were under a mistletoe. She saw it and quickly kissed Inuyasha cheek. He turned red and wondered what that was for. "W-why d-did you d-do t-that?"he was still in shock. "One, because I am not mad at you and the second because we are under the mistletoe."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw a little green plant.  
  
"What does that plant got to do with it?"he was really curious.  
  
"It is a tradition that when two people are under a mistletoe especially in Christmas time you have to kiss that person."  
  
"Feh"He did not understand this times traditions. He grabbed Kagome and jumped into the well. When they were finally in his time they saw that it was snowing. Everything was covered in snow. He saw that Kagome was cold and quickly carried her to the hut. Before they got there he had to ask a question.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha."  
  
"What is Christmas?"  
  
////////////Yu Yu Gang////////////////  
  
Botan had finished explaining to Koenma what had happened. Everyone wanted to know who Kagome and the hanyou named Inuyasha were exactly.  
  
"This is all very interesting. I remember only one hanyou by the name Inuyasha. He existed over five hundred years ago. I will check my sources and get back to you as soon as possible. But, for now you all have a mission to do. There is something mysterious about a shrine not to far from where Kurama lives. Strange incidents have been occurring there especially demons showing up. You must find the source of this problem and solve it." the toddler was serious.  
  
"Why do you give us a mission right before Christmas?!"Yusuke yelled. "I want a fucking break!"  
  
"Very well then Yusuke. Kuwabara will take your place."Koenma answered.  
  
"Hell no! I will do this damn mission but you better give me a break afterwards!"  
  
They all left Koenma alone.  
  
"This Kagome and Inuyasha stuff is very interesting. Who could they be exactly? The girls power seems to be very strong, but the sound of it. I wonder what it was she took from that demon she destroyed?" Koenma was talking to himself. He kept wondering about the two new people. He had to get to the bottom of this. He also had to give another mission to Yusuke and the rest. There were woman being killed recently by what was thought to be a very strong demon. He had to find out about this incident too. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did you think? I am still taking a poll on who Kagome should be paired up with. Today is Christmas Eve and it is my BIRTHDAY!! So review okay. ^.^  
  
Kagome: Happy Birthday!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, what she said.  
  
Kagome: Hey the poll is still on.  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell! Nobody voted for me! They want you with Kurama!  
  
Kurama : Interesting.  
  
Inuyasha: I will kill you!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Sango: Doesn't anyone want Inuyasha with Kagome?  
  
Kagome (blushing): uh...  
  
Miroku: Happy Birthday!  
  
Shippo: I want cake!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Happy Bithday Lil Shaman Girl.  
  
Shippo: I want cake!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Um, happy birthday!  
  
Shippo: I want cake!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Shippo: I want cake!!!!!!!!!  
  
IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE! 


	4. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character's  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Four: Christmas  
  
Kagome had been in feudal japan for four five days. She knew it was Christmas. She gave her friends the gifts she had gotten them when she was in her time last week.. They loved them. Especially Inuyasha. He got lots of ramen and a little pass saying it is good for not being sat for five times. She was also able to convince Inuyasha that she could go home for the next two days.  
  
"Kagome!!!" she turned around to see Shippo crying.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?"  
  
"You can't leave because of Inuyasha! He always argues with everyone" Inuyasha heard Shippo.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Shippo me and Inuyasha did not fight. I am going to be with my family for the today and a little bit tomorrow. I will come back don't worry."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Everyone looked at her at that comment.  
  
"Kagome, you are hoping to die?" Miroku stared at her. Inuyasha seemed more tense about her words.  
  
"It is only a saying just to show how serious the person is to keep their promise." Inuyasha walked to Kagome.  
  
"Never promise with your life on the line Kagome." She noticed that he was serious.  
  
"Why do you care?" She just had to ask.  
  
"Kagome just do as I say. I don't want you to die." Inuyasha was really sincere.  
  
"Okay." she decided to agree with him so he wouldn't change his mind about her leaving.  
  
"Feh." he walked away from her. She began to walk towards the well.  
  
///////////// Yu Yu Gang//////////////////  
  
" Why the hell are we here. There is nothing going on here. And it is Christmas." Yusuke was frustrated. It was snowing and the temperature was dropping. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all in a tree with Yusuke looking down at the shrine. There had been no activity happening at the shrine. From what they seemed a old man, a woman and a small boy lived at the shrine. Then they all sensed some strong energy coming from the well house. There they saw the girl they had encountered a few days before. It was Kagome. She ran to the old man who was outside in the snow getting the a cat.  
  
"Grandfather!"she yelled with joy.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you were going to spend this Christmas in the past."  
  
Kurama along with his friends were confused. 'What does he mean in the past?' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"No, I was able to convince Inuyasha to let me spend Christmas at home. I gave him and the others there gifts. In feudal Japan there is no Christmas and I had to explain to the others about it. It was sort of funny."  
  
'Feudal Japan?' Kurama thought. Then there was silence as Kagome looked at the tree they were in. She had spotted them. They jumped from the tree to the snow and were face to face with her.  
  
"Grandpa go in." Kagome looked at him. He listened.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" They looked at her as she spoke to them.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. Also the results are in on the poll from the reviews and e-mails I received.  
  
The Results:  
  
Alternate Ending: 6  
  
Hiei: 5  
  
Kurama: 16  
  
Inuyasha: 4  
  
Yusuke: 1  
  
Miroku: 0  
  
Also Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
Kag: So I am paired up with Kurama. (Blushes)  
  
Kur: I guess so. (Blushing)  
  
Inu: I hate all of you!  
  
Kag: Calm down Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo: Hey don't forget to say Merry Christmas.  
  
Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
Shippo: Where is my present?! 


	5. An Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Five: An Explanation  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all looking at Kagome. She was upset.  
  
"I asked you a question." Kagome replied.  
  
"We are here because we have been sensing energy from this shrine and demons seem to keep showing up here at random moments." Botan said as she suddenly appeared from nowhere."Why are you here Kagome and how did you get here?" Botan asked in return.  
  
" I live here. This is my home." Kagome sensed their aura's and knew they would be no harm.  
  
"Okay, but you just came out of the well house and your grandfather just said that you were in the past in feudal japan." Yusuke said.  
  
"I will answer that once you tell me what this is really about." Kagome was looking at Botan.  
  
"We just told you." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I was not asking you but the girl." They all looked at Botan.  
  
"Well, you see I have not told them yet. It is just that well, I um.. Koenma said that you and Inuyasha your friend I believe are some kind of key to unlock some secret in the past and the present that will decide the future and well there is more but Koenma is looking more into it."  
  
"Why the hell did you not tell us that sooner!" Yusuke yelled at the new information given.  
  
"I all ready knew that." Then everyone's attention turned to Kagome.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked. There was something about this girl that seemed to interest him and Youko.  
  
Hiei was also sensing something from the girl but could not describe it.  
  
"I guess I have to explain everything then. Would you like to come in." They were surprised in her change of mood.  
  
They went inside and she started to tell them about how she and Inuyasha met and everything with her friends and Naraku. She did not mention that she was a miko and that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Hell she did not talk about Kikyo. But she would have to because of Botan.  
  
"Uh, but I was told that you were a reincarnation on a priestess and that means you are a miko, right?" Botan said.  
  
"A miko, there has not been one in over five hundred years." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, yeah. I am Kikyo's reincarnation Inuyasha's old love. She is still alive sort of."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. She told them how Kikyo had been restored be dirt and bones. She told them everything about Kikyo. As they discussed Christmas night was gone and the next day arrived.  
  
Everyone was amazed with her story. Yusuke had to tell her his story.  
  
"Well, now that we all know each other, Kagome how are you and Inuyasha a key to some secrets?" Botan asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her than she paused as she sensed that Naraku was doing harm in the past. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Well I hoped you like this chapter. It is rather short but I will make the next one longer than this one. Anyway the polls are still going and I am thinking that I will do an alternative ending with the top two or maybe three. I will keep the polls open for another two or so chapters. Please review. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Please vote! Right now Hiei and Kurama are in the lead.  
  
Inuyasha: I will destroy Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Like you could you half breed!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Kurama holding Hiei back. 


	6. A Fight

Disclaimer: Like I have been saying for the past five chapters I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Six: A Fight  
  
Kagome got chills down her back as she all of a sudden sensed that Naraku was causing trouble in the past. 'Her friends!'  
  
" I need to return to the past!"she startled everyone.  
  
"Why?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Something is happening. My friends are in danger. Naraku is up to something." She was getting up and already heading towards the well.  
  
"Let us help you." Kagome looked back at Kurama who seemed to be sincere in his offer for help. She felt some emotion form inside her.  
  
"I will like that. Just follow me and all of you need to hold hands and give me your hands. That is the only way the well might accept you." She was hurrying. Her heart was beating so fast.  
  
They did as she said and they were all in awe when they arrived to the past. Kagome sensed an very evil energy. It was Naraku, but he was not alone. Kikyo was also with him. 'What the hell can she be doing here right now? No! What if she came to take Inuyasha to hell?!'  
  
She jumped out of the well and ran to where she sensed the fight was being taken. The others followed her. Kurama sensed the evil and knew Kagome was worried. He along with his friends were ready for battle. They all seemed to want to help Kagome with battle.  
  
When they arrived they saw a woman who looked like Kikyo laughing as Inuyasha was fighting against Naraku.  
  
"Is that Kikyo?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes that is her." Kagome replied.  
  
Then they all saw a another woman. She was fighting with another woman with a boomerang. "Who is that?"  
  
"Damn, that is Kagura. She is fighting with Sango." Kagome saw that Miroku was also fighting with what seemed to be another incarnation of Naraku.  
  
"KAGOME!" They all turned to see a small fox child injured using all his energy inside him to reach Kagome.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome ran to the child who was bleeding. She was sad to see him like this. She grew anger as she knew this was Naraku 's fault.  
  
"Kagome I thought I was never going to see you! Inuyasha said that you would be back, but Naraku showed up and Kikyo said that she was going to kill Inuyasha after she got her soul from you! The others are fighting but the enemies seem to have gotten stronger with all the shards Naraku has gained." Kagome was crying along with Shippo. "Mama, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Kurama and his friends were startled by the last words the fox child said.  
  
'That fox is her child? No, he is full breed and she is a human. But why would he call her mother? She care for him deeply as though he is her child?' Kurama was thinking. He was also growing anger, he wanted to get revenge for Kagome and Shippo. He wanted to destroy the person who caused this child to be injured and for the tears Kagome was crying.  
  
No one bothered to mention why the child called Kagome mother. It was not a good time to ask such questions. They all sympathized for her and her friends.  
  
"Who did this to you Shippo?" Kagome asked in tears and at the brink of anger taking over her. Kurama sensed this anger and noticed that a demons were coming their way.  
  
"Kagome you tend to the child. We will fight these demons."Kurama said as he and his companions charged into battle. She knew that he cared for what was happening.  
  
"Shippo, who did this?" Kagome asked again. He did not reply. Someone else did.  
  
"Well, it was me. He seemed to a nuisance. I thought he would be better off dead." Kagome looked up to a smiling Kikyo.  
  
"You will pay!"  
  
"What are you going to do wench? You are my double. I will destroy and then drag my Inuyasha to hell as soon as I am finished with you and your friends."  
  
Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome who was able to dodge it with Shippo in her arms. She had to get him into shelter. She started looking around and saw a cave. She ran as fast as she could to the cave and laid Shippo inside.  
  
"Shippo stay here. You will be safe okay." He listened to her.  
  
"Be careful mama." Shippo said as he watched Kagome leave his side.  
  
"Well, your weakness is that you care for your friends to much. They are simply people you must get rid of before they take you down with their own weaknesses." Kagome had enough with Kikyo.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kagome yelled as she and Kikyo began their battle.  
  
Hiei was fighting a huge demon more than four times his own size. He seemed to have problems with this demon as he kept multiply himself into ten and all charging for Hiei.  
  
Yusuke was battling two demon brothers who seemed to be very dangerous and disappeared every time Yusuke had a chance to destroy one or the other.  
  
Kuwabara was having major trouble fighting. His enemies were two females. He kept saying when getting beating that he would not fight them because they were woman and that went against his code. So Botan was trying to help him as best as she could.  
  
Kurama on the other hand was fighting a demon who seemed to shape shift into anything and imitate every technique Kurama was using. He had to change into Youko and he did. He was now in an advantage. The fight seemed to please him as he thought he was fighting for Kagome.  
  
Sango was injured badly as she kept fighting with Kagura. Miroku was also in the same state as Sango, but a little worse. He had taken in some poisonous bugs that Naraku had let loose.  
  
Inuyasha was battling Naraku. He was blocking every attack Naraku through at him, then he was hit badly. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Kagome saw him. She wanted to help him, then Kikyo noticed. She smiled as she aimed an arrow for Inuyasha.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!!!!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
He turned to see Kikyo and the arrow. He was not able to try to dodge it. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha who was now helpless.  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome yelled as she lifted her hand.  
  
The arrow stopped in its path and fell to the ground. Everything was silent as Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
'Did she just stop that arrow with her will?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"What just happened?" Botan asked in a dazed state. Everyone was asking themselves the exact same thing.  
  
Kagome was amazed a what just happened. 'I just stopped that arrow? No, I could not have? Could I?'  
  
Kikyo was more angry with Kagome. She then shoot another arrow. No one noticed in time to the arrow until a body collapsed to the ground. Everyone was in shock.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Well? Did you like this chapter? Also, Hiei fans have voted a lot and seems to be catching up to Kurama. This is your last time to put in your votes. Your vote will effect the next chapter. So, review! ^-^  
  
Kagome: I am tired of school!!  
  
Inuyasha: Then don't go!  
  
Kagome: I have no choice it is the law!  
  
Inuyasha: Who would make a law like that?  
  
Shippo: What is a law? 


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha or other characters.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Seven: Gone  
  
........................Last Time................................  
  
Kikyo was more angry with Kagome. She then shoot another arrow. No one noticed in time to the arrow until a body collapsed to the ground. Everyone was in shock.  
  
........................Now.......................................  
  
Inuyasha fell to the snow covered ground as he was attacked by Naraku. Kagome stood up in shock of what happened to Inuyasha that when she felt the pain of the arrow penetrating through her chest she fell.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled as he saw hid mother hit the ground. Kurama was the first besides Shippo to see her fall. He ran to her side as others began to notice that she was hit. Her blood was covering the snow.  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama tried to get response from her.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha...is d....no he can't be.........." she fell unconcience.  
  
" Great! How wonderful! Both Kagome and Inuyasha dead!" Kikyo was laughing out.  
  
"Shut up!!" Sango yelled through tears. Both her friends were seriously injured.  
  
Miroku ran to Inuyasha's side. He was not moving. Blood was everywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha? Wake up you stubborn hanyou." Miroku was shaking him.  
  
"K-Ka-go-me?" Miroku was surprised. 'He is alive.'  
  
"Hang on Inuyasha. You and Kagome are going to be okay. You just ..." Miroku's words were cut off as Naraku killed him. Miroku was dead. He had vanished into nothing. The only thing left was his staff. Inuyasha was knocked out as he took another blow from Naraku.  
  
"NO !!!!!!!!" Sango screamed in horror. Naraku and Kikyo laughed and disappeared into thin air along with their companions.  
  
Yusuke saw what had happened. He and no one else expected that. There was nothing he or anyone could do.  
  
Botan stood up as she knew that she must take Miroku's soul to the other side. She watched as her friends were all injured and seemed to be in a state of shock and anger with sadness. Never had her friends experienced this kind of tragedy in a mission before. This mission seemed to become more just right now. It became a reason to fight and gain revenge.  
  
"Mama?" Shippo was by Kagome 's side. Kurama was hurt by the sadness the little kit had. "Mama, please wake up. You have to wake up. Mama you are going to be okay, right. Mama please wake up." he was talking through his tears.  
  
Kurama placed his hand above Kagome's wound. Light seemed to appear from his palm as the wound seemed little by little to heal. He was angry at what just happened to her and her friends.  
  
'I will help you Kagome. I won't let you suffer because of Naraku and Kikyo. They will pay.' Kurama thought.  
  
'That is right Kurama. They will pay for hurting Kagome.' Youko speaking to Kurama.  
  
'Youko, what do you want?'  
  
' No one hurts the one that belongs to us.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You did sense a bond to this woman in the beginning did you not. She is ours. She is ours to protect. You felt that bond to her when you first spoke to her, when you first offered your help to her. You know what I am talking about Kurama.'  
  
'You are right. I will protect her no matter what. I care for her even though I have only known her for such a short time. But for her to be ours is too soon. I , we must wait.'  
  
"W-what are you doing?" the kit looked up at Kurama. He saw that the wound was now healed.  
  
"I am healing her. She will be asleep for awhile but she will be okay." Kurama responded. He hoped she would be okay. The wound was next to her heart.  
  
"How can you do that?" Shippo asked now feeling relieved that Kagome was alive.  
  
"I will teach you that if you like but later." Kurama responded. "You are a fox demon." Shippo started to now sense Kurama's energy.  
  
"Yes, just like you," he smiled at the kit and picked up the sleeping Kagome. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. They walked towards the dying hanyou.  
  
Yusuke and the others were by Inuyasha now. Botan had returned from her journey. She walked to Yusuke.  
  
"Botan, can you heal him." she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe, but it won't guarantee that he will live."  
  
"But, I may be able to save his life." Hiei saw Kurama carrying the girl and the kit at his side. He laid Kagome next to Botan.  
  
Kurama placed his hands over Inuyasha's wounds. They were not healing as fast as Kagome's wounds. Shippo was looking at Inuyasha. He was seriously wounded.  
  
"Kurama, please save Inuyasha." he was trying to save Inuyasha as the kit asked.  
  
'I will save him. Kagome would suffer more knowing that she lost two friends. I will not let him die. I can't. I will save him for Kagome. I must try.'  
  
Hiei was looking at Kurama healing Inuyasha. The wounds started to heal. Hr knew that Inuyasha would live. But how long? Kurama was just buying him time. The hanyou would not live unless the power he sensed from the girl would heal him. He knew that Kagome possessed great power. Her power was undescribable. Naraku needed to be disposed of immediately. He had a plan. Nobody saw him leave.  
  
"His healing." Sango said as she saw the blood flowing out of him decrease and the wounds close. She was still in a state of shock. Everything happened to fast. Inuyasha and Kagome were injured badly. And Miroku....She started to cry as she sat next to Kagome.  
  
"We need to get them both to shelter. The coldness won't help them recuperate." Botan said.  
  
"There is a village ahead. Lady Kaede will help us. She is a priestess." Shippo said as he was pointing to the direction. Yusuke and Kuwabara were lifting Inuyasha up as Kurama picked up Kagome. They were all headed towards the village. They were walking away from the battlefield.  
  
Sango picked Miroku's staff up. How could the monk that she fought with a few minutes ago and everyday since she met him be dead. She loved him and was never able to tell him. He was gone from her side. She would never know what would have been with him. 'You stupid perverted monk. Why did you have to die? I did not want you to die.' Sango kept crying.  
  
"Come on. You are going to be okay." Botan had noticed that Sango was left behind. She wanted to comfort her. She had something to tell her.  
  
"Sango?" she looked at the blue headed girl.  
  
"Miroku told me to tell you that you better wait for him." Sango was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I took him to the other side. He told me to tell you that. He said he will be reborn again and he will find you just as he did this lifetime." Sango grinned.  
  
"He may be gone now but he will be back to you." Botan said.  
  
"I will wait for him. In this lifetime and the other. I will always wait for him. He will always be in my heart. Even though he is now gone." Sango smiled as a tear went down her face. They will meet again.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Don't worry about Miroku he will be back!!!! I will find a way to bring him back!! Anyways, the poll is over. KURAMA WINS!!!!!! Sorry Hiei and Inuyasha fans. Don't hate me. I am writing a story write now for InuKag fans. Its called EMOTIONAL. Check it out. I will try to write one for Hiei fans. Please , review if you want more chapters.  
  
Kagome: I was dying!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shit so was I!!  
  
Kurama : I saved both of you.  
  
Kagome blushes as she kisses his cheek.  
  
Kurama also blushes.  
  
Inuyasha sulks in a corner throwing darts at a picture of Kurama. 


	8. Wake Up

Disclaimer: Like I have been saying for the past chapters, I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Eight: Wake Up  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were still unconscious for the past two weeks. New Year's had already passed and the others knew school was going to start soon. The snow was still falling and the temperature dropping. Kurama and Kaede were the ones tending to Kagome and Inuyasha. Keade would heal Inuyasha's wounds that seemed to not completely heal. Kurama would use his healing power to transfer energy to Kagome and Inuyasha who needed it to live. He was also teaching Shippo who refused to leave Kagome to use his own healing powers.  
  
Kurama wanted so much for Kagome to wake up. He wanted to hear her speak and just be awake. He also knew if that she did not recover soon that Inuyasha would die. Besides that his wounds would not heal, his body would not take all the energy Kurama was transferring to him. Inuyasha needed Kagome's power, the power of a miko, to heal him, not purify. Kurama did not know if Kagome knew how to heal. If she did not he would have to teach her as well in order to save Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo was always by Kagome's side. He would talk to her, pleading for her to wake up and telling her what was happening. He would inform her about what Kurama had taught him and how Sango would cry for Miroku. He told her that their new friends were also concerned and that Hiei was missing. He would remind her of the adventures they all have been through.  
  
Kurama would watch the little kitsune that seemed so disappointed that his mother would not wake up. He knew that Kagome was not Shippo's mother. Shippo had explained this to him and the others. Besides that Kurama was able to sense that Kagome was still pure and had never been marked. Kurama was happy at this. He wanted with all his heart for Kagome to wake up. All her friends wanted her and Inuyasha to wake up soon.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I have not updated recently!! I have been really busy. I had to go to school and study for exams. I have a lot of responsibilities at home too. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I know it is really small but I will make the next chapter longer. Just please review that way I know that you are still interested in another chapter. Bye!! - .-  
  
Kagome: I slept through New Year's Celebrations!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Author's Notes: First I updated this chapter. I only added a few things to it. No major changes except this time Inuyasha is actually introduced to Kurama and finds out about him and his friends. Anyway the new stuff is right after Inuyasha awakes. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Nine: Awaken  
  
~Last time~  
  
Kurama would watch the little kitsune that seemed so disappointed that his mother would not wake up. He knew that Kagome was not Shippo's mother. Shippo had explained this to him and the others. Besides that Kurama was able to sense that Kagome was still pure and had never been marked. Kurama was happy at this. He wanted with all his heart for Kagome to wake up. All her friends wanted her and Inuyasha to wake up soon.  
  
~Now~  
  
Another week had passed. Kurama and Shippo still did not leave the sleeping Kagome or Inuyasha alone. Shippo was laying next to Kagome as he slept the night away. Kurama looked at him and the girl who did not wake.  
  
'Kagome why won't you wake up now? You should have awaken a long time ago.'  
  
Kurama kept thinking of all the things that prevented her from just opening her eyes and talk to him. He wanted to embrace her in his arms knowing that she was alright. He wanted for her to know that he was going to do with all his best to protect her. He wanted to tell her so much and promise her so much. Yet he knew he could not rush her. He was not certain on her feelings for him. She had just recently met him. They had barely even discussed something in full.  
  
'Kurama do not doubt that Kagome is ours. She is meant to be with us.' ~Youko thinking  
  
'Youko, you can not claim her as ours. What if she does not care for me? I can not rush her into anything neither can you.' ~Kurama  
  
'She is ours!'~Youko  
  
' Kagome is a person and she is free to choose if she wants to be mine..ours.' ~ Kurama 'You are weak with the emotions you feel for her. You should sense that she belongs to you. That she belongs to us. You felt something for her since you first laid eyes on her. You know what I am talking about. You must make her our own or I will.'~Youko 'You not force her into anything! You will leave her alone. I will not allow you to harm her! You are leaving my mind now!!' ~ Kurama  
  
Kurama used his energy to lock Youko inside of him so that he was not able to be let lose any time soon. He did not want Kagome to be hurt because of him. He would rather lose his Youko side to secure Kagome' s safety. He would give her time and find out if she was able to care for him as he did her. He just wanted her with him. She made his soul at ease. Her aura caused a strange effect on him. She was just-  
  
"K-urama?" he turned to look at who was calling him. He was surprised and happy to see that it was her. It was Kagome. She sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"Kagome, your awake. You should still lie down. Are you feeling okay?" He took a seat next to her.  
  
"Kurama, uh what happened?" she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You don't remember?"he asked her.  
  
" The last thing I remember was Kikyo and that sharp pain I felt when her arrow hit me."  
  
He then started to explain what had happened after she was hit. She was heart broken. He did not like seeing her cry as soon as she told her that Inuyasha was not responding well and may die and that Naraku had killed Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at Kurama and then got up to seat next to the unconscious Inuyasha. She was got both his hands in hers and a bright light started to appear. Kurama was in shock. She did not tell him that she was able to heal.  
  
It took less than a minute for Shippo to awake. He had sensed Kagome's energy. He ran towards her and stopped when he noticed that she was healing Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha himself awoke. Kagome embraced him as he did her.  
  
Kurama felt a sharp pain as he watched the raven haired girl be in the arms of another man. He was saddened and angry. He knew that he was not angry but that it was Youko. Youko wanted to get out and claim the girl as his. Kurama did not allow him to do so.  
  
Kagome ane Inuyasha let go and looked at each other. They did not say a word until Shippo jumped in between them.  
  
"Are you guys okay!! Momma you are okay right? I missed you so much!!!! I was brave when you were asleep. I also helped make sure you and Inuyasha lived. Kurama taught me how to heal but no matter what we did neither of you woke up and I was sad." Shippo hugged Kagome. "I am ok now. Don't worry and I am very proud of you." Kagome looked at Shippo and the Inuyasha. She needed to talk to him about what had happened.  
  
"Shippo would you go outside so that I can speak with Inuyasha." Shippo looked at her than Inuyasha and Kurama.  
  
"Can Kurama come with me?" Kurama did not want to leave Kagome with Inuyasha. He now knew that she had feelings for Inuyasha by the way she would look at him. He wanted her to look at him that way not Inuyasha.  
  
"Kurama needs to be here too."Shippo was sad, but Kurama was pleased that he did not have to leave.  
  
"Very well, but I am telling everyone else that you are awake." he ran outside.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kurama.  
  
"Inuyasha do you remember anything that happened before you were knocked out?" Kagome asked him.  
  
" Who is he?" Kagome looked at Kurama. She did not introduce Inuyasha and Kurama the last time..well the last time they were conscious. Anyway how could she. They were after all in battle.  
  
" That Inuyasha is a new friend. His name is Kurama. He has been tending and helping us live when we were injured." Kagome then new that she had to explain to Inuyasha. Kurama talked to him to insure him he meant no harm and that his intentions were pure. Inuyasha still did not like that this Kurama was tending to his Kagome. Still he was grateful enough that he saved her and him from dying.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha like I was saying before. What was the last thing you remember?" Kagome asked after she told him how her and Kurama and his friends met and that they followed her to his time.  
  
"Uh, I remember seeing you hit by Kikyo's arrow and then Naraku attacking me."  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't recall about Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What did the perverted monk do this time?"  
  
Kagome did not speak. Inuyasha was confused. Kurama knew that Kagome did not know how to tell him what happened to Miroku.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha. Miroku was..he was...." Kagome cried as she tried to tell him. Inuyasha understood but he needed to be sure. "Miroku was killed by Naraku." Inuyasha had anger growing inside of him. Naraku would have to pay for destroying one of his friends and Kikyo his beloved Kikyo that he now loathed would have to pay for harming Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, Naraku and Kikyo will pay with their lives if it the last thing I do. That I swear." he was clenching his fists tightly that blood began to pour from his hands. Kagome grabbed hold of his hands once more and healed them. She then turned to an emotionless Kurama.  
  
"Kurama I would like to thank you for everything you have done for us. But I need to ask you a favor?"  
  
Kurama did not know what to feel when he saw Kagome comfort Inuyasha once again. He did not know what to say when Inuyasha swore to avenge his friend and Kagome. But he did know that he would do anything Kagome asked of him.  
  
"That is okay. What is this favor you ask of ?"  
  
"Kurama would you........"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Well what did you think? I promised a longer chapter than the one before. It is not that long but long enough for now. Anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible but I need your reviews in order to. So review if you want more chapters okay. ^-^  
  
Kagome: I am finally awake!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You were better when you were asleep.  
  
Kagome: What the hell is that supposed to mean!  
  
Inuyasha: You are annoying wench!!  
  
Kagome: Really! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. A Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that are placed in this story. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Just My Luck Chapter Ten: A Favor  
  
~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama I would like to thank you for everything you have done for us. But I need to ask you a favor?"  
  
Kurama did not know what to feel when he saw Kagome comfort Inuyasha once again. He did not know what to say when Inuyasha swore to avenge his friend and Kagome. But he did know that he would do anything Kagome asked of him.  
  
"That is okay. What is this favor you ask of ?"  
  
"Kurama would you........"  
  
~~~Now~~~~  
  
"Kurama would you please return with me to the present. I need to get some supplies there and I will need your help to find some herbs here too."  
  
"I would be happy to help you." He wondered what she needed and why for that matter.  
  
"Your leaving already!" Kagome looked at the already annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"You just got back! You can not return now. We have business to take care of now." Inuyasha said trying to be calm since he just remembered what had happened to Miroku. She needed time but he did not want her to leave.  
  
" Actually, she has been her for three weeks. You both were...well in a coma state condition throughout this whole time." Kagome and Inuyasha both were shocked and looked at Kurama as though he was an alien.  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Well you both were not responding and stayed asleep since your body was not full healed."Kurama tried to explain to them.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my time. My mother is probably worried sick." Kagome had done the trick by putting her mother in the reasons why she needed to return.  
  
"Very well, but I am also going with you." He seemed very smug about is decision. If that Kurama was going so was he.  
  
"No your not. You have to stay here okay. I will be back as soon as possible. I promise and besides Kurama will be sur of it too. Right Kurama."  
  
Kurama blushed as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Yes." he tried to make sure that she along with the hanyou did not see him blush. He was glad that she seemed to trust him to some point. That was reinsuring.  
  
"Fast! Or I will go for you myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha and Kurama all got up. Kurama had to help Kagome up a bit until Inuyasha took over. He looked at Kurama as though warning him not to touch her again or else. Kurama was upset but Youko seemed to be enraged that Inuyasha had even thought that Kagome was his responsibility. He wanted to tear him into shreds but Kurama was able to control him.  
  
They all walked outside where they were greeted by old friends and new ones as well. There were more introductions made between Inuyasha and the new allies. Inuyasha did not say much but stayed close to Kagome. Kagome walked to Sango. Sango seemed happy to see Kagome but she was distant. She told everyone that she and Kurama would be back that they had to go back to her house. Yusuke and Kuwabara then chose to go with them and that they would be back in a day. Each of them had to make up a reason to their mothers why they had been gone. Botan was already back with Koenma.  
  
"Inuyasha I'll be back okay." Kagome said.  
  
"You better wench." he then disappeared into the forest as he ran off, leaving Kagome and Kurama together in their way to the well.  
  
"Wait." Kurama turned to Kagome who seemed as though she forgot something.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Shippo. Where did he go? He will be upset if I did not say that I will be gone for awhile. I need to -_" Kagome was not able to finish the sentence as a little fur ball had jumped striaght at her. She was unbalanced and was about to fall but Kurama was able to catch her by her arms to give her balance.  
  
"MOMMA!!!" the little Kitsune held on to Kagome. "Shippo I will be back okay." she hugged her little kitsune.  
  
"Did Inuyasha already make you mad!"  
  
"No, I need to get some supplies okay. I will be back ."  
  
"Promise?" Shippo asked.  
  
" Promise and I will even bring you back some chocolate candy."  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Kagome and Kurama started to laugh at the little kitsune that was jumping up and down excited.  
  
"Then shall we precede." Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
They both reached the well.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you? I do not wish for you to harm yourself by jumping down the well." Kurama asked in concern.  
  
Kagome did not have to answer as he picked her up before she tripped. She was blushing as he was carrying her bridal style. Then they went down the well.  
  
````````````Hiei```````````````  
  
Hiei was running as fast as he could through the demon world. He had been on a mission to gather information about what was going on with the demons in their world. Something was disturbing the balance of all three worlds. So far all he was able to get was that a demon had made it to the human world and was planning on looking for some young woman who had something that belonged to him. He had to report this information to Koenma.  
  
There was something big going to happen and he had to figure it out soon before it was to late.  
  
~~~~Kagome and Kurama~~~~~  
  
He was helping her getting the supplies she needed including the chocolate Shippo wanted. Then she went to her closet a retrieved a small yet thick leather strapped book. It had weird symbols that he had seen before but he could not remember. Then went to look at a calendar.  
  
"The first quater moon is tomorrow. Kurama we are going have to work fast. I need to find those herbs now. There is so much to do in sop little time. I need to prepare everything by noon tomorrow or it won't work." Kagome looked worried as she was turning the pages to her book.  
She was going to need more help than just her and Kurama. Kaede would probably help, but Botan could help. Then again there was another person that she could count on. But would they be able to make it on time?  
  
Kurama was confused and curious at what this girl was talking about. But she must have a reason for what she was saying.  
  
"What won't work Kagome?" he asked as she looked up from her book to him.  
  
"Bringing Miroku back of course."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: I said I was gonna bring Miroku back remember. Anyway I was not able to update because I got really sick and I got so much school work to finish if I plan to graduate this year. One more thing can you guess who the person that Kagome was talking about to help her with bringing Miroku back? Is it a girl? Boy? Another show? Guess and Review!!!!!  
  
^.^  
  
Kagome: I know the answer!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Who the hell is it?  
  
Miroku: Kagome loves me!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: What!!!  
  
Kagome: Hell no!!!  
  
Miroku: Then why are you bringing me back? He gropes Kagome.  
  
Kagome: AHH!!!!!  
  
Kagome slaps him. Inuyasha hits him.  
  
Inuyasha: Leave him dead!!!  
  
Kagome nods 


	11. Deaths

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Eleven: Deaths  
  
```Last Time````  
  
She was going to need more help than just her and Kurama. Kaede would probably help, but Botan could help. Then again there was another person that she could count on. But would they be able to make it on time?  
  
Kurama was confused and curious at what this girl was talking about. But she must have a reason for what she was saying.  
  
"What won't work Kagome?" he asked as she looked up from her book to him.  
  
"Bringing Miroku back of course."  
  
````Now`````  
  
Kurama was explained by Kagome of what she was planning to do to bring back Miroku. He was amazed at how much she knew and how powerful she was. It seemed that everything she did caused him to fall deeper for her. He loved the way she smiled. He loved that she seemed to give such positive vibes to everyone around her and how she was cheerful. There was just so much about her that attracted him to her.  
  
" Kurama, we got everything . May you take my bag to the well as I write a fast note to my family so that they don't have to worry?"  
  
" Very well. I will wait for you by the well then."  
  
They both walked downstairs where Kagome started to write to her family and where Kurama existed to go to the well.  
  
'You should take her now since no one seems to be around.'~Youko  
  
'I am not going to do that. It is not correct.'~Kurama  
  
'Fool! You can mark her as our own knowing that no other male can have her!'~Youko  
  
' I do not need to have this absurd conversation with you again!'~Kurama 'You dare throw away I chance to take her as your mate!'~Youko  
  
'If I want her as my mate I will do it my way! Not in some barbaric manner that does not include her own saying!'  
  
'Very well then. But you know she has to be ours. She is beautiful, smart, intelligent and not to mention that her scent alone can drive any male crazy.'~Youko  
  
' Yes I know.'~Kurama  
  
Kurama blushed at Youko's observations of Kagome. It was true what he had said about Kagome. She had a stimulating scent that seemed to get to him. He did not want no other man or demon to have the chance to be intoxicated with her scent. He did not know how Inuyasha was able to control himself around her. But he was glad he did. Kagome, was what Kurama wanted.  
  
"Kurama, I'm ready!" he turned to see Kagome heading towards him. He was leaning on the well looking at Kagome then he remembered that he was blushing and tried to avert her gaze until he was back to normal.  
  
"Are you okay Kurama?" Kagome tried to tell what was wrong with him.  
  
"Yes, I am there is nothing to worry about. Do you wish for me to carry you?"  
  
"Nah, it's okay I am feeling better now. Thanks for the offer anyway."  
  
They both then jumped through the well.  
  
```Koenma's```  
  
Koenma was trying to think clearly now. He was just informed by his ogre that young women were being killed through out the city. The victims all had one thing in common. They were between the ages of 16-19, had black hair, lived at shrines or temples and seemed to have some spirit energy. He wondered why these women were being killed and wanted it to be stopped.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes ogre?"  
  
"Hiei is here to speak with you."  
  
"Very well ,bring him in."  
  
"I am already here. No one need to bring me nowhere. I am very much capable of doing things myself."  
  
"Fair enough. What is it that you have gathered from the demon world?" Koenma asked looking at the demon with caution.  
  
Hiei began to speak of what was occurring in the demon world. Koenma grew more concerned ans was able to notice that the recent deaths of the young woman must have been the escaped demon's doing. He had to do something now.  
  
~~~~Feudal Japan~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was glad that Kagome had returned fast as she promised to, but he hated that Kurama returned with her. Damn. He knew that Kagome was not really his and never could be since he did not wish to harm her or cause her the same fate as Kikyo. Still, for another man or demon to even to make Kagome their's was driving him crazy. But there was something about Kurama that made him feel relieved that he was with Kagome. Like he was supposed to be with her. Wait that cant be. What the hell was he thinking about.  
  
Anyway he was also helping Kagome search for the herbs she need to bring Miroku back. He was proud of Kagome. She had grown so much stronger and powerful since they first met. They had become friends and made new friends as well. Damn, he owed so much to Kagome. Having true friends was something he had never had before Kagome showed up. She changed his life for the better. He was thankful that he was blessed with the miracle to meet Kagome.  
  
" Inuyasha!!" he quickly turned to see Kikyo shooting an arrow that he was not able to dodge. He felt the pain spreading throughout his body as the arrow went through his chest. He fell to the ground and felt that he was becoming weak as the purified arrow was killing him fast.  
  
" I told you Inuyasha. You belong to me."  
  
"No I don't. I made you a promise, but you have no right over me especially since what you have done." he growled out in anger and pain.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo and Inuyasha turned to see a shocked Kagome.  
  
"My reincarnation. My copy. Inuyasha you care for her more than you do me." Kikyo said in a very cold tone as she immediately aimed for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and attacked Kikyo before she shot Kagome. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha who fell once again after he destroyed Kikyo once and for all. She was hit with so much emotions at that moment. Inuyasha killed Kikyo to save her and now he was-  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha? H-Hold on. P-Please hold on." she asked as tears fell from her face to Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome tried to heal him but she couldn't. How was she going to heal against purification. She was not able to. "Kagome it's okay. D-Don't worry."  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't lose you. Please.."  
  
Kagome could not fight her fears or the emotions she was feeling at the moment. She was helpless to do anything. She could not save her best friend as he always did.  
  
"K-Kagome everything is going to be okay."  
  
Inuyasha did not fear his death only he did fear leaving Kagome by herself. He could not do that to her. Who was going to protect her and help her with their journey they had started.  
  
"I am sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me. This is all my fault." he was shocked to hear that from her.  
  
"Kagome, this is not your fault. I am glad that you are okay. I gave my life to you and not Kikyo. I love you and I want you to be happy."  
  
Kagome could not help but cry more. He finally said the words she wanted to hear. But she did not want it to be like this.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha was happy to hear those words from Kagome but he knew that there would be nothing since he would be gone and she deserved someone better.  
  
"Kagome promise me that you will live your life to the fullest."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please promise me that?"  
  
"I promise you Inuyasha." she smiled through her tears and sadness.  
  
"Inuyasha, hold on. Maybe Kurama can help you. Just hold on."  
  
Inuyasha felt that he was not going to last to long. What was he supposed to do.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome and Inuyahsa turned to see Kurama show up.  
  
"Kurama! Can you help Inuyahsa? He he was hurt. Kikyo shot him."  
  
Kurama looked at the very saddened Kagome. He had to try to heal Inuyahsa. He had to do that for her. He placed his hands over Inuyasha's wounds and tried to heal him. You put all his energy into trying to save Inuyasha's life. But it did not work.  
  
"Kagome I am sorry. I cannot heal him."  
  
"It is okay. They looked at Inuyahsa. He knew what he had to do to secure Kagome's life. Inuyasha know knew who could protect Kagome.  
  
"Kurama. Kurama please swear to me that you will protect Kagome no matter what and that you will make sure she is happy."  
  
Kagome and Kurama were both surprised at the words spoken by Inuyasha.  
  
"I swear I will protect Kagome at all costs."  
  
Inuyasha knew he did the right thing. He knew that Kurama would take care of Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Kurama shared the last few moments with Inuyasha until he passed away. Kagome was heartbroken and Kurama tried to console her.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
They both turned to the direction the scream was coming from. Then an injured bloody Shippo ran to them as a demon was trying to kill him. Kurama immediately destroyed the demon.  
  
"Mamma! They are died they killed them. They are gone!" Kagome grew more fear as he spoke.  
  
"Kaede and Sango are gone. So are the villagers. Naraku and Kagura they killed them."  
  
Then Shippo saw a dead Inuyasha lie in the ground. He then looked into a very sad, crying and confused Kagome. Kagome felt dizzy and then she fainted. Kurama caught her. So much was happening to her so fast. Kurama made a promise and he would keep it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Finally updated. Miroku is not coming back and I doubt that the other will too. Anyway please review of you want another chapter. 


	12. I'll Be There

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Twelve: I'll Be There  
  
`````Last time``````  
  
Kagome and Kurama shared the last few moments with Inuyasha until he passed away. Kagome was heartbroken and Kurama tried to console her.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
They both turned to the direction the scream was coming from. Then an injured bloody Shippo ran to them as a demon was trying to kill him. Kurama immediately destroyed the demon.  
  
"Mamma! They are dead, they killed them. They are gone!" Kagome grew more fear as he spoke.  
  
"Kaede and Sango are gone. So are the villagers. Naraku and Kagura they killed them."  
  
Then Shippo saw a dead Inuyasha lie in the ground. He then looked into a very sad, crying and confused Kagome. Kagome felt dizzy and then she fainted. Kurama caught her. So much was happening to her so fast. Kurama made a promise and he would keep it.  
  
````````Now````````  
  
Three weeks had passed since her friends deaths. Kurama had given them a proper burial. Kagome had locked herself in her room. She was supposed to feel sad and angry but she felt numb. She did not feel anything.  
  
The snow had faded and rain had taken its place. It had been raining hard through out the city. The weather was still cold. Kagome was more behind in school. She decided not to go. There was no point anyway.  
  
She kept remembering how Inuyasha would be so upset when she would go to school. He hated it. He hated every time she would make an excuse that took time away from the search of the jewel hunt. But he did like coming to her time. He was always amazed at how time had changed and how Japan had grown.  
  
"Great, Inuyasha. I made you a promise. I need to keep it but it so hard right now. What am I supposed to do."  
  
Then she heard the door bell ring. She knew it was Kurama. He had been coming to visit her every day. She did not talk to him. Her mom would tell him that she did not want to see anyone at the moment. But he still came by every day to ask how she was doing.  
  
She opened her door and walked down the stairs where no one could see her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Higurishi."  
  
"Hello Kurama."  
  
"How is Kagome? May I see her?"  
  
"She is in the same state as she was since the beginning."  
  
"Very well. I hope she gets better. May you please tell her that I came by."  
  
"Yes I will do that."  
  
Kagome mentally laughed to herself. Kurama was still going to come by tomorrow and probably everyday after that until he talked to Kagome.  
  
"It's okay. Kurama you could come in."  
  
Both her mother and Kurama were surprised by her. Kurama looked at Kagome and smiled. He was happy that he was able to see her.  
  
"I will go make some tea." Kagome's mother said as she lead Kurama inside the house and took his coat.  
  
"That sounds nice. Would you like me to help you?" Kurama asked pilotely.  
  
"That's nice of you, but it's okay. You go with Kagome."  
  
Kagome was waiting for him, by the stairs. He looked at her and followed. When they entered her room she told him he could sit if he wanted. He chose to stand. Kagome then sat on her bed. They did not talk or move. No one knew what to say.  
  
"How are you doing Kagome?" he felt stupid for asking that question. He did not know what to say to her now. He wanted so bead to see her that he forgot what he wanted to talk about with Kagome. What if she decided that she did not want his company and want him to leave or-  
  
"I have been better." she replied.  
  
He was relived that she spoke. But he could tell that she was still in an state of loss. Her voice held no emotion like it did before. By looking at her eyes as she answered he was able to tell that she seemed lost.  
  
It went quite again for a few minutes.  
  
"Kurama?" he looked at her.  
  
"I need to apologize to you. I am sorry that I was..."  
  
"It is okay Kagome."  
  
She was content that he understood. She stood up and walked to Kurama who was standing by the window. Kurama grew nervous as did she.  
  
"Kurama, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You are the only one who has been there for me. You gave my friends a proper burial. You have visited me everyday even though. Even though I ..." she started to cry.  
  
"Kagome it is okay." he wiped her tears away with his hands and lifted her face so that they could see eye to eye.  
  
"Kagome I want to protect you. I want to be there for you. I will always be there for you okay."  
  
"Well you are stubborn."  
  
They smiled. Then he took her into his arms as they embraced. Her warm body felt so soft against his. She smelled so good. He wanted to be like this forever. Kagome also felt the same way. She felt emotions coming back to her. She felt warmness and love. 'Love?' she thought. 'I can't be falling for Kurama can I?'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////  
  
Authors Notes: I am sorry that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede are dead. I hope you liked this chapter. I at least want 5 reviews before I update. So please review. ^.^ 


	13. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Kiss  
  
A week had passes since Kurama was able to speak with Kagome. He came by every day to be with her and try to make her smile. Kagome liked that Kurama would visit her everyday and always tried hard to make her happy. He was truly a good friend. But she kept thinking that she was growing feelings for him. She felt nervous when those feelings started to surface when he was around. Shippo who was being taken care of by Botan had healed and was now with Kagome in her time. He loved being with Kagome and Kurama. Today was the day that Kurama told Kagome and Shippo that he would take them to the park. She was improving and he had asked her to the park. He thought it would be good for Kagome to get some fresh air and that Shippo would be able to play at the play ground. He was able to teach Shippo how to use is powers to allow him to like a regular human child. He was glad that he was able to be of some help to them both.  
  
Kagome was getting ready as her mom dressed Shippo. The weather had yet again changed. The rain disappeared and the snow came back. Shippo seemed to love to play in the snow. He always wanted to play outside until his hand went numb. Kagome finished getting dressed. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved blouse and a black knee high skirt. She put on her black boots and picked out a nice baby blue sweater. She put her hair in a long braid.  
  
"Kagome I am ready can we go now?!" the kitsune came running up the stairs with his new clothes on and a chocolate bar in one hand.  
  
"We have to wait for Kurama." as soon as she finished the sentence the door bell rang.  
  
"His here lets go!!" Kagome and Shippo walked to greet Kurama.  
  
`````Koenma```````  
  
The murders of the young girls had stopped. But Koenma felt that something was still going to happen. He told Botan that he thought that this demon that was on the loose was probably after a very powerful girl. He believed it was Kagome that he wanted. He told Botan not to inform anyone else unless it was necessary. He did not want to alarm anyone in case he was wrong. Right now was not a good time to bring bad news. Kurama was taking care of Kagome and he was sure that he would want to destroy any possible demon that would consider hurting Kagome. Koenma knew that Kurama and Youko were very found of Kagome. He was sure that Kagome would be his mate in due time and that Kurama would protect her at all costs. He had sent Hiei again to find more information.  
  
"What is going to happen now?" a voice behind him asked. `````The Park`````  
  
Kagome, Kurama and Shippo were walking through the park. Shippo was amazed at the playground and ran towards it. He wanted to be on the swings, slides, and everything else. Kagome was laughing at all the things that Shippo was doing. Kurama was glad that Kagome was laughing and that Shippo was having fun.  
  
When the sun finally began to set Kurama suggested that he take them home. Shippo was tired but still wanted to play.  
  
"Do we have to go now?"  
  
"Shippo we have to go home. Are you not exhasuted and hungry." Kagome told him.  
  
" Can't this be are home?"  
  
Kagome and Kurama were smiling and laughing at the little kitsune's comment.  
  
"How about I bring you and Kagome back tomorrow if she does not mind?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Mamma please!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shippo was jumping up and down with happiness.  
  
They began to walk back to the shrine. When they got there Shippo began asking questions.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Shippo."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
" I am 17 years old."  
  
"Do you like being with me and Kagome?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Do you want to be my new Daddy?"  
  
Kagome and Kurama began blushing.  
  
"Uh- Shippo you can't ask questions like that." Kagome said in a nervous tone.  
  
They walked in silence until the reached their destination.  
  
"Kurama what time will you be back tomorrow? You can't that you are taking us to the park."  
  
"Okay Shippo."  
  
"Kurama ?" He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked as she was blushing.  
  
"I would be happy to." he was smiling at her. He felt a strong emotion as she blushed.  
  
"I'll go tell your mom, Mamma." Shippo opened the front door and ran inside.  
  
"Kurama thank you for today."  
  
"Well I am glad you enjoyed it." They both were blushing.  
  
They stood there in silence until Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I ...well.. You see..I ..." he was nervous to tell her how he felt for her and decided to just go for it.  
  
Kagome looked at him in confusion until his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. She was nervous but it felt right. Kurama was more happy when Kagome kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What are you two doing?" They broke apart to see Shippo. Kagome and Kurama were blushing.  
  
"Does this mean that Kurama is my new Daddy?" Shippo asked at the two red teens.  
  
They walked inside to have dinner. 'Kurama kissed me and I..kissed him.'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Are you happy? Mad? Please review.  
  
Kagome: Kurama kissed me.  
  
Inuyasha: He what!!!!(anger taking over him)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha behave.  
  
Inuyasha: I will kill him! I drop dead and he is already kissing you!!! You wench you should have killed him!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!! 


	14. Chocolate and Unease

Disclaimer: Been saying it for awhile now. I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Chocolate and Unease  
  
/////Last time////  
  
Kagome looked at him in confusion until his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. She was nervous but it felt right. Kurama was more happy when Kagome kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What are you two doing?" They broke apart to see Shippo. Kagome and Kurama were blushing.  
  
"Does this mean that Kurama is my new Daddy?" Shippo asked at the two red teens.  
  
They walked inside to have dinner. 'Kurama kissed me and I..kissed him.'  
  
////Now////  
  
Another week had passed. Kagome was feeling much better since Kurama was able to help her through. He was being so kind to her. She still remembered the kiss that they had shared. They had not done that again since Shippo was always around and because they knew that they would have to talk about it.  
  
"Momma?" she looked across the room to Shippo.  
  
"What' s wrong?"  
  
"I want chocolate and there is none in this house. Can we go get some now?" he looked at her with his big eyes as if though it was his last dying wish.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yeah!!! Chocolate!!!!"  
  
```````Kurama```````  
  
He had found out that Koenma was up to something since Hiei had not informed him when Yusuke and the others were to go back to the feudal era and help Kagome destroy Naraku. He wanted to go see Kagome today as he did everyday, but he needed to find out what was happing. There was something in the air that made him feel uneasy. Like if more darkness was on the way. He would not allow anything to happen to his Kagome.  
  
'Do you know what is happing?' ~ Kurama  
  
'If I did I would have told you already. But there is an aura that seems to be giving off some vibes.'~ Youko  
  
'What do you think it is?'~ Kurama  
  
'Have no clue.'~ Youko  
  
'I will get my answers from Koenma. Then I will go see Kagome.'  
  
' Kagome. Why have you not claimed her yet? You are to slow at this. You have not even kissed her again. I should do it right when I see her next time.'~ Youko  
  
'She and I need to talk before anything else goes further.'~ Kurama  
  
' All you do is talk. There needs to be more action.'~Youko  
  
' This is none of your concern. I just need to make sure right now that everything is okay. I feel unease and I must know why. Something awaits us.'~ Kurama  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: Short chapter. But I updated. Please review if you want more.  
  
Inuyasha: I am not even in this story anymore!!!!  
  
Kagome: Uh....  
  
Shippo: Where is my chocolate??? 


	15. Troubled

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? No, I do not own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just My Luck: Troubled  
  
Kagome had not seen Kurama for over a month now. It seemed as though he had just disappeared into nowhere. She had gone back to school three weeks earlier and asked Yusuke and Kuwabara if they had seen him. They did not know where he was and decided to ask Botan who seemed to be trying to find him. Now she was doing homework at her desk waiting for Kurama to call or show up.  
  
'How stupid can I be? I should not let myself feel this way. I shouldn't have let him get to me that way. What if he did not want to see me no more. No don't think that Kagome, Kurama would not do that to you. He would not leave you by yourself...but I am alone. He is gone. He left, you got to accept that. No he was probably doing something for Koenma, but then again Botan was looking for him too. Damn it! What if something happened to him??'  
  
"Kagome?" she turned to see her little brother looking at her.  
  
"What do you want Souta?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just am frustrated because of my homework."  
  
"Dinner is almost done so come down in ten minutes." he replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She tried to concentrate on her work, but somehow ended up thinking about Inuyasha for some reason. He just came into her thoughts. Maybe because every time that she was doing her homework Inuyasha would show up and yell at her that why was she not packed yet or any reason that he could come up with.  
  
"Kagome." she heard the familiar voice and felt a chill go down her spine. She turned to where the voice came from and saw him.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Well, I am glad to see that you have remembered me." he said in a cold tone and gave an evil smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I finally updated. I was gonna ask you the reader if you still want Kagome with Kurama? Yes? No? I at least want five reviews for this chapter so please review and submit your comments about what you think. ^.^ 


	16. Kagome

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? I am sorry to say that I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Kagome  
  
``Spirit World``  
  
"Kurama you should not have gone there. Do you know what my father would have done to me if he found out where and what you were doing? I know that you care for that girl, but you are putting yourself on the line and not to mention me."  
  
He watched as the toddler like ruler kept on speaking. He really did not care what Koenma had to say. He wanted to go see Kagome. She was probably mad at him for not telling her where she went. But he had a good reason. He had found out that he could bring her friends back to life, but what he needed was gone. There was also something else that he found out.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
Both he and Koenma turned to see a blue haired girl flying toward them with a very worried look.  
  
"Nice to see you Botan, but what is the matter."  
  
"Where the hell were you! Something really bad has happened!"  
  
"Botan what are you yelling about!" Koenma yelled from his desk.  
  
"Kagome's place was attacked! Someone took her, and I do not know who!"  
  
A sharp pain hit Kurama as he heard Botan speak. Anger was rising in him. Youko seemed to break out of his entrapment and kill whoever it was that took his mate. Kurama was losing control as he just stood there being overwhelmed. Koenma and Botan looked at him in fear of what was going to happen next. Kurama felt as though he broke his promise to Kagome and Inuyasha. But he was going to recover Kagome. " I will kill the bastard that took my Kagome away!" With that he transformed into Youko.  
  
~~~Somewhere Far Away~~~  
  
Kagome was in a gigantic room that was fit for a queen. She was however unconscious on beautiful queen size bed draped with gorgeous silk. There were bandages on her head and wrists. A light pink flower dress was covering her. A knock on the bedroom door could be heard loudly that she awoke. Fluttering her eyes before she was fully awake and then sitting up to see the person that was now walking inside the room.  
  
"Looks as though you are doing better that you were an hour ago."  
  
" Thank you for saving me. I still do not know why you did it."  
  
" You are not completely healed and you need your rest."  
  
" Only if you give me an explanation, Sesshoumaro."  
  
" Consider it a debt that has been paid."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Woman you saved Rin from being killed along time ago and I always repay my debts."  
  
"Is she gone?" she wanted to know what had happened of the little girl.  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"Sesshoumaro, can you please tell me what happened to her?"  
  
He hesitated for a few moments and looked at Kagome. This was the woman that his brother loved yet somehow he always seemed to hurt her.  
  
"After Inuyasha and your companions died Naraku attacked the western lands in search of the shards and killed Rin."  
  
Remembering that Inuyasha was dead along with her dear friends made memories come flooding back to her. Then Rin, a little girl that never harmed anyone dying by the evil hanyou, Naraku made her sick to her stomach.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Go back to sleep. You need your rest."  
  
"Sesshoumaro?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" Are they gone?"  
  
Sesshoumaro understood what she meant. Naraku had attacked her at her house. Her family was there during the struggle. Her grandfather did die in the process but her mother, Souta and Shippo were fine.  
  
" The old man has passed away but your mother is worried but she and your brother and that kitsune are here and okay."  
  
The news of another death made her feel as thought this was entirely her fault.  
  
" If I did not exist then none of this would have happened."  
  
He heard her words as he was heading toward the door.  
  
" You have changed many lives for the better and you are important to may as well. Now get your rest."  
  
Kagome laid back down and though of what had happened. Naraku was about to kill her entire family until she shot him with a purified arrow. He grew mad and sent a strong blast that made Kagome hit her head on the cement. Then he got her wrists by his both hands while deepening his claws into her flesh, but then Sesshoumaro showed up out of nowhere and fought Naraku. Naraku's injuries by both Kagome and Sesshoumaro were great that he retreated. Sesshoumaro saw that Kagome was now unconscious and decided to take care of her and her family since their home was now destroyed.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes again. Inuyasha was not here for her anymore. She was never going to be able to see him or hear him. All she had of him were memories. Kurama had disappeared and was not there to protect her. She was confused now. She loved Inuyasha with and she cared for Kurama. Kurama and her had kissed once but they have been awkward towards each other after that. Even though Inuyasha was gone she felt like she was betraying him. Now Sesshoumaro was taking care of her. How Inuyasha and he would always fight. Memories of everything came back to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked at a small child that was at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hi Shippo."  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah come here."  
  
With the kitsune by her she felt more comfortable and soon they were both asleep. Sesshoumaro was in his study preparing a note to be sent to this Kurama or Yusuke that Shippo was talking about. He had to inform them about Kagome. He preferred not to, but he did.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaro?"  
  
"Be sure that this note is delivered quickly to the name addressed on it."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaro."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author's Notes: What you think? Review please... 


	17. She's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.

**Just My Luck **

**Chapter 17:** **_"She's Mine"  
_**  
  
A small demon was walking into Koenma's office trying to avoid the objects being thrown around by Youko Kurama. Botan noticed the small demon and rushed to his side seeing that there was a letter in his hands.  
  
" Miss Botan, this letter just arrived for Kurama."  
  
She took the letter in her hands and looked at Youko. He had heard what the demon had said.  
  
"Hand the letter over to me now."  
  
Fearing for her life she immediately gave it to him. Youko opened the letter knowing that it had to be about Kagome. He quickly read it and without a second to soon he disappeared.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Kagome once again awoke from her sleep to be startled to see Sesshumaru sitting in the corner of the room. She sat up looking at him.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" This is my home."  
  
"I did not mean it that way."  
  
"I know. The reason why I am here is because I think there is something that you should see. It is of great importance."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you wish to know, then follow me."  
  
Kagome got up and as she did a warm robe was placed around her. She looked up at Sesshumaro.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
They began to walk down a great hall. Kagome was amazed by every detail that this place had. Sesshumaro noticed, but did not put anything to it. He just wondered how his brother could have done so much harm to her with all his deceptions and death. It was also obvious that she still cared for Inuyasha even after his decease. Throughout all the years he had lived, he never once seen a girl like Kagome. She was different from the rest. When Shippo had told him what had happened between her and Kurama, he was sure that she was confused on the whole matter. After all the weeks that had passed since Inuyasha and her friends deaths she had to be in a place where she just wanted to be loved. Kurama was the only one there to comfort her and she must have transferred her feelings to him since there was no one else to console her. There was also the fact that she had not once mentioned Kurama upon her arrival. He knew that she needed her time and space. That would allow her to gather her thoughts on everything that had happened.  
  
"Sesshumaro, your place is amazing. I have never seen anything like it. It is so..." Kagome was getting dizzy and he quickly put her in his arms as soon as je noticed.  
  
" I should have known that you were not yet strong enough to walk the distance needed, after all you are human."  
  
" I thought I was up to it. I do want to know what it is that you want me to see." She said as she placed her head on his chest trying to calm down from the way that she was feeling. She did not like to feel weak.  
  
"Carrying you will be quicker way to show you what there is to see."  
  
Kagome looked at everything as they passed so many halls. Everything seemed to have its own story. She wanted to know everything about them. Sesshumaro stopped as he saw someone ahead. Kagome too noticed this.  
  
"You will pay for taking her away from me!! Put her down now!!!"  
  
" There is no need for me to follow orders from you."  
  
" You will pay with you life for taking Kagome!!! I Youko will make sure of that!!!"

**A/N:** _Sorry that I did not update in a long time. I have had writer's block and had to study for some tests. Now school is out so I should have more time to concentrate, but if for some reason I do not update as soon as possible, please have patience with me. This is not a very long chapter, but I updated. Also I want to know if you still want Kurama to be paired with Kagome. So when you review please tell me who you want Kagome with. It could be whoever you want. The person with the most votes wins. Again it could be anyone. Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke, Kurama, Sesshumaru or OC. After all I am the author and I can bring back whoever in this story. Please review...................................................................... ............................  
  
_Inuyasha: Why the hell am I dead!!! 


	18. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Reunited**

****  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Youko looked at the raven haired girl who called out the name which belonged to his other side. This was the same girl in which his heart belonged to since he met her and she did not move from Sesshomaru's hold. He wondered why she did not seem bothered by being in someone else's arms.  
  
"Kurama is it really you?"  
  
Again he heard the words being spoken by the girl who he considered his mate. He wondered if Kagome was shocked seeing him in his other form. She had not seen him in this form at all, not even at the battle where Miroku was killed. What if she was no disgusted by the way he looked? He had spoke to her about this before and she assured him that it did not bother her, but time had passed and the way she looked at him made him question not only her but himself. He did not answer her.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed the tears that were emerging from the girl in his arms. He knew that they were tears of surprise and joy. Even though he hated seeing her cry he knew that she was happy to see Kurama even if he was in his demon form. He looked at the demon in front of him and sensed that his emotions of anger and hatred had vanished and that a new emotion had taken over the fox. He wanted to fight this Youko to see if he was worthy of being by Kagome's side and to punish him for abandoning her at the same time. But he knew better than to do that at this moment when Kagome felt weak and was at a state of questing the fox demon that supposedly loved her. He felt a sudden movement in his arms as Kagome seemed to want to be put down. He carefully helped her to her feet and watched as Youko stood where he was still with a different emotion that he could not really read.  
  
"Sesshomaru I need to be alone with Kurama." her tone was serious and joyous at the same time. He understood what she wanted.  
  
"Very well Kagome. If you wish to speak with him than I suggest that you take your conversation out of the halls and somewhere where you are able to rest." With that the demon lord withdrew from where he was.  
  
Kagome looked at Youko once more and gestured for him to follow her. Youko did not understand why Sesshomaru let her have her way if she was supposed to be imprisoned by him. More questions flooded his mind as he wondered what link did Kagome and the demon lord have. Kagome was slowly walking back to the room in which Sesshomaru had given her. Shippo would probably be asleep still, but she could walk to the balcony and discuss what she had to discuss with Kurama or his demon side. As she walked she felt dizzy again and then she felt arms lift her. She looked into Youko's eyes as she was once more being carried.  
  
"Uh..thank you, but I- "  
  
"Would rather be in Sesshomaru's arms." Youko finished the sentence as he felt jealously take over him.  
  
"No. That is not what I was going to say. How can you act this way." Kagome could not believe what Kurama had said. She tried to free herself from his hold but he seemed to not let go of her as he held her tighter.  
  
"You don't even know where you are walking to." She commented with some anger showing itself in here tone of voice. Youko smirked as he was able to get some emotion out of her that he knew he had hit a nerve but than again she was right. He did not know where he was walking to. But a idea came into mind as he notice an exist out of the mansion where they were. He quickly headed for it and jumped into the forest that surrounded the home of the demon lord. Kagome gasped and held tight to Youko as she did not expect for him to do this. Kurama never acted this way, but his demon side seemed to be more arrogant and controlling.  
  
When Youko reached a place in the forest where he saw fit to talk to Kagome and he slowly put her down. Kagome was still angry at him and she walked away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. Then she walked back to Youko and looked at him in his eyes and slapped him. Youko was surprised by this and smirked.  
  
"Aren't you feisty."  
  
Kagome grew more mad at him and slapped him again. Youko could not help but smirk again as he watched her get upset.  
  
"May I ask what that was for."  
  
"You want to know why I slapped you."  
  
"Well that is what I asked is it not."  
  
Youko felt strange as he knew that his human side was taking over him now. Kagome looked at him as Kurama took charge of his body. Kurama then looked at Kagome and saw that she was glad that he was back to normal.  
  
"I apologize for what Youko did. I did not mean to act that way. But he-"  
  
He was not able to finish his sentence as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. He embraced her and tried to comfort her. He did not like seeing her cry and he hated the fact that she was crying because of him. Then Kagome stepped back from him and slapped him.  
  
"Where the hell were you? Why did you not call me? Why did you want to kill Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kurama placed his hand on his cheek where Kagome had slapped him. He did not mean for her to worry but he did make her worry.  
  
Kurama began to explain everything to Kagome as her tears seemed to disappear. After he explained what happened Kagome started to tell him about what happened to her. Kurama felt like a jerk now. He did not know it was Sesshomaru who was the one that saved Kagome and her family.  
  
"Kagome I am sorry for leaving you. I should have told you where I was going. Now it seems that I owe Sesshomaru an apology. I did not know that he saved you and that he is Inuyasha's older half brother."  
  
"Sesshomaru is not one that forgives so easily and he will probably want to talk with you or even battle."  
  
"Battle?" He did not know why he would have to go into battle with the demon lord.  
  
"Well it will be a way to prove yourself to him. He is that way. I think that is why he would always fight with Inuyasha."  
  
Kurama then remembered the way Kagome looked at him when he was in demon form. He had to ask.  
  
"Kagome, were you disgusted by me when I was Youko?"  
  
She could not believe what he had asked her.  
  
"How can you think that? Why would I be."  
  
"So you are not disgusted by me?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
Kurama smiled as he stepped towards Kagome.  
  
"You know I love you, right." Kagome blushed as she heard those words come from him.  
  
"Yes, and I love you too."  
  
Kurama lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her lips. They had not kissed since their first time back at the front of her house. "KURAMA ! KAGOME!"  
  
They both broke the kiss surprised of the yelling only to look at a little kistune run into them. Shippo hugged Kagome and Kurama and began to ask a lot of questions about where Kurama was and why were they kissing and why did they not wake him up so that he knew what was going on. Both teens laughed at what Shippo had to say. Kagome and Kurama were happy and so was Shippo. But Kagome and Kurama knew that it would not be that way too long. They had to dispose of Naraku soon.  
  
_--Spirit World--_  
  
Koenma was upset at the mess that Youko had made, but what had him worried was that more young women were being killed by some demon and that Hiei had once again disappeared. There was a lot to be done.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well I finally updated and I thank you for being so patient. Sorry that it took me forever to update. I have been really busy and I will try to put up the next chapter soon. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And again thanks to everyone who reviewed_.


	19. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own IY and YYH.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Plan**

Sesshomaru allowed Kagome's family to stay at his place as Kagome and Kurama returned to school. Kagome, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke had missed so many classes that they had to make up a lot of work and were required to stay after school for a full month. Yusuke did not like this at all, neither did Kuwabara, but they had to stay. On their first day back they had all discussed about what had happened. Yusuke, and Kuwabara were surprised to hear that Kurama had become Youko and that he caused trouble for Koenma. When Kagome talked about what happened to her, everyone had agreed that Naraku had to be taken care of.

Koenma had already discussed with Yusuke and the others, that young women were being killed. He had told them that the women that were being killed all lived by or in a shrine and that each of them were between the ages of 15-19. Some other information that he had gathered on the victims was that each of them had some amount of spirit energy, but that no of them were aware of it. It was already figured out that it was a woman who was doing the killing, but the reason why was still unknown.

So there was two things that had to be done, find the woman who was behind the killings and eliminate Naraku.

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. I am already working on it, but it is not done. So please review. I at least want 5 reviews. I get those reviews and I will update as soon as I am done with the next chapter. But I am planning to end this story soon.So review_.


	20. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH

* * *

**Chapter 20: LOST**

"So do you know where are now, Yusuke?" Allowing herself to fall to the ground. Kagome looked around and then rested her head on her knees.

"We are not lost. We are just somewhere I don't know." The black-haired teen said as he to was questioning where they were.

"You know this would not have happened if you hadn't said to turn right."

_**-Earlier-**_

"So where are we gonna go now? It's summer I don't wanna do any work right now Koenma."

"Yusuke, you got to stop being lazy and get your mind back to work.. There is an abandoned building 20 miles from your school. It has the radar going out of control. I think that the woman that is responsible for the deaths for the young girls." The toddler like ruler said as he eyed Yusuke who was yawning.

"Why is the radar going crazy over on woman?" Kuwabara asked as he tried to understand what was going on.

"The radar is going crazy because it senses that there are many spirits trapped there. The suspect to the murders also captured their souls. So I believe-"

"Wait a minute. Why the hell did you wait to tell us that the murderer also captured the souls of her victims!" An upset Yusuke yelled.

"I was not sure and I forgot to inform you. But as I was saying-"

"What the hell do you mean you forgot to inform us!"

Kurama, Kagome, Kuwabara and Botan all watched and waited until the argument between Koenma and Yusuke subsided. They all had plans to go to the beach today, but Koenma told Botan that he had a assignment for all of them including Kagome. Koenma now saw Kagome as one of the spirit detectives and he also liked that she was a miko. That would give her some advantage in out-of-the-ordinary situations, which was most of the time. Yusuke was a bit upset that Kagome got to be a spirit detective without having to go what he went through, but he did not say anything since he did not want to be Youko's next victim.

"Yusuke just be quiet and let me explain what your assignment is! (Making a coughing noise to get everyone's attention) As I was saying, the woman, abandoned building, radar, and souls. Well I need all of you to go check it out to be sure that everything is confirmed. If I am right, then you will have to bring this woman to custody and if she can not be captured you must eliminate her. In the process you will free the souls that she has taken. The building's old name use to 'Dove Hotel'. An old hotel, as you can see, but a few years ago around the time before all of you were born there was an incident where a small portal opened and a few demons had emerged from it. When the demons crossed over they murdered many of the people that were in the hotel. A few survived but most of them ended up going insane. We had destroyed all the demons except for one. "

"Do you have any information on the demon that was able to get away?" Kurama asked.

"Well yes I do. Um, Kagome you know him." Koenma replied.

"What?" Everyone looked at Koenma then Kagome.

"Who is it? How do I know him?" Kagome was confused and worried.

"The demon is Naraku." Before Koenma could say more Kurama interrupted."What do you mean it is Naraku! Why didn't we know this information sooner! If we did Kagome would have never been attacked and we could have taken care of this sooner!"

Surprised that Kurama was yelling, everyone stood back except for Kagome who was holding on to Kurama's arm.

"I would have informed you sooner, but I was not able to confirm this information until a week ago, but I did not get to it until yesterday. And I know that Naraku was a half demon, but he was able to become a full fledge demon somehow. I don't know the exact details on how he became a full blooded demon."

"How about Hiei? Will he join us?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am afraid he cant. He has once again wandered off."

_**-Later-**_

Through the whole trip to the destination, Kuwabara complained on how Hiei was never to be counted on and so forth. Kagome personally wanted to smack some sense into him, but Yusuke assured her that Kuwabara never had common sense even if it did hit him on the head. When they did arrive to the building it was already nightfall, each of them felt a strange aura surround the place.

The entrance and window's were blocked, each way to go in way boarded up. They had to find a way to enter. Each of them agreeing that they should go behind the alley and see if there were any entry doors.

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked dumbfolded.

"We are gonna break in. That is the only we can complete our mission moron." Once again Yusuke was yawning.

"I am not a moron Yusuke!"

"Keep your voice down you two. We cant alert the suspect that we are here." Botan whispered.

"There has to be some way to enter, how else would she be in there." Turning to see Kagome, Kurama noticed that she seemed different.

"Kagome are you okay?"he asked, making Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan concerned.

"Yeah of course I am." Kagome said, but she did not want to alarm anyone that she was feeling weird.

"Hey, look there is a door." Kuwabara ran to the entrance and then looked at the others as though he was a genius.

"I will take it from here." Kurama approached the door and tried to open it, to make sure that is was indeed lock. Knowing that it was he quickly unlocked the door with a trick that Youko knew.

"I guess we should go in." Botan gave a half smile.

Entering the hotel through the back way, they walked into the kitchen. Everything in the kitchen was covered in cobwebs.

"Guess the housekeeping is not good."

"Shut up Kuwabara."

"Why don't you."

"Both of you just shut the hell up."Kagome almost yelled in annoyance.

**_-Now-_**

"That room must have been some kind of portal." Looking at Kagome Yusuke understood."So everyone else was effected by it right."

"I think so. But if they were not sent here with us, then they are someplace where we can not reach them. We have to find a way out of here." Kagome pointed out to Yusuke.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked the chapter. It was not as long as I wanted it to be, but it had to end this way so that the next chapter would make sense. And sorry that I did not post this chapter sooner, I had trouble with my computer. Anyway I am going to go out of town for the next few days. Hopefully I will get new ideas soon. I at least want 7 reviews this time. Well it does not really matter how many reviews I get, becuase I am still going to update, but when I do get reviews I know that you are still interested. Oh well. Take care! _


	21. Where are They?

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or YYH

* * *

**Last Time**

"That room must have been some kind of portal." Looking at Kagome, Yusuke understood. "So everyone was effected by it right."

"I think so. But if they were not sent here with us, then they are someplace where we can not reach them. We have to find a way out of here." Kagome pointed out to Yusuke.

**Now**

Kurama and everyone else had just turned right to a door that lead them out of the kitchen into the dining room, but each of them felt a wierd sensation run through their bodies as the walked through the door. Kuruma turned around immeadiatly realizing that Kagome was no longer behind him, her aura just disappeared.

"Where's Kagome? And Yusuke?" Kurama asked as he began to worry.

Botan and Kuwabara looked around and did not find Kagome or Yusuke anywhere insight.

"They were just behind us, where could they have gone?" Botan questioned.

"What are the chances that the person we are looking for already expected us to arrive and has planned everything for us already." Kurama said. " She has planned everything then, and only she will know where Kagome and Yusuke are."

" You mean, she knew that we were coming. So if this woman has the power to she could have used some type of portal that would only have effect on Yusuke and Kagome, sending them who knows where. But then what does she want with the three of us?"

" I don't know, but what I will tell you is that I won't stop til I get our friends back." Kurama stated.

**-Somewhere Else-**

Yusuke and Kagome had walked for what seemed hours and the only thing they knew was that where they were seemed so familary. Their was no buildings just mother nature herself. But as they kept walking and some of the view finally began to show a clearing, they saw a village. That is when Kagome realized where she was, why she was not that bothered of this place where she was transferred to.

"Yusuke, I know where we are."

"What? Where are we, because from what I can tell this is getting wierd." He asked.

"Well for one thing you really don't have to worry about where we are, because I think we are back in the fuedal era." Kagome answered him.

" In the fuedal era? Are we in the same time as we were when we were last here?"

" I hope so. But if I am right then we shoud have no worry to find a village that will accept us, that way we could rest."

"Kagome does that mean we have to walk some more?"

"Well if the village of front of us won't take us in, then yes, we will have to walk some more or we can just camp out somewhere, even though we don't have supplies to."

"Then lets get walking." Yusuke said as he waited for Kagome who was a few steps behind.

**-Back at the Hotel-**

Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara had looked through the first floor and had not find anyone. There was old desks covered with old papers and cobwebs. Botan noticed that Kurama seemded as though his mind was preoccuppied. She knew that he would not stop thinking about Kagome and where she was. Even Kuwabara noticed that Kurama was different at the moment.

"I did not find anything." Botan said.

"Me neither." Kuwabara said.

"Then we shall preceed to the next floor." Kurama said.

But as they began to climb the flight of stairs no one noticed that they were being watched. If they had kept more close attention to the things around them they would have known that they were not the only ones there.

* * *

_LSG: Well hope you liked this chapter. Lately I have been busy and then my computer is down. I have been trying to get it to work but no progress. So I am using another computer, that lost some programs when it was installed to the internet. I am going to try to update all of my stories, but the thing is that I am sort of allowed then not allowed to be on the computer. So I type things little by little when I have time then put it together. So if something sees wierd or out of place I am sorry, but I hope that you are interested in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Take care!_


	22. Worries and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

* * *

**

**Just My Luck**

**Lil Shaman Girl**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Worries and Thoughts**

Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan had searched the hotel from the basment to the roof, but did not find no one even though they sensed someone was there. To their disappointment they did not find any more clues to where Kagome and Yusuke were. Kurama refused to give up, but when he and his friends had searched the entire hotel for another three times, they faced the facts.

Hours later from when they first arrived at the hotel, they returned to the spirit world to report to Koenma. Kurama had told him of everything that happened and demanded that he search for where Kagome and Yusuke were. Koenma was suprised by what he was told, but he began to search for the spirits of Kagome and Yusuke to see where they could be. To thier unfortunate luck, the device that he had used to track down his missing detective and miko had reported that neither of the two were in Japan. Each of them that were in search for their friends began to worry. Koenma then started a search to see if Yusuke and Kagome were in another continent, but he warned the others that the search would take day or two.

Kurama was not happy with the news, but he had to wait and hoped that Kagome and Yusuke were safe where ever they were. He had to know that they were both okay. Botan had informed both Kurama and Kuwabara that she would start her own search asking questions to everyone she knew. When she ended up empty handed, Kurama grew nervous and restless.

There was no good news when the two days had passed. Koenma had told Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara that the final report of their fellow companions was declared non-existant. Everyone was stunned at the results. Kurama knew that he had to inform Sesshomaru and Kagome's family of what had happened, but he did not know how since his own heart sank with saddness and failure.

_Fuedal Japan_

Yusuke and Kagome were accepted at the village. To thier luck Kagome had once helped that village when it was under attack by a snake demon. The village had treated them like royalty and told them that they could stay as long as they wished, which was a big relief to Yusuke. When the next day arrived, Kagome and Yusuke walked for half of the day to reach Bone Eaters Well in Inuyasha's Forest.

When the task of returning back to their time failed, Kagome wondered what was wrong. She had her fragments of the shikon jewel, so why was she not able to go through the well. Yusuke believed that someone or something was keeping them from returning to their true time. Attempting a few more times to go throught the well, Kagome knew she was going to be stuck in the fuedal era for awhile, but the question was how long? How long would she be there and how long until Kurama or the other knew?

Deciding to go to the village where she and her friends used to be, Kagome was sure that the villagers would allow her to stay at Kaede's old hut. Sure enough upon their arrival the villagers welcomed them by nightfall. Over the next few days Kagome had changed into clothes that a priestess would wear, along with that she took the duties of a priestess. Yusuke learned to be helpful around the village, he would help the men with common tasks that needed to be done daily.

Thinking to herself when she was not helping the ill or injured around the village, Kagome would remember Inuyasha and her friends. How she missed them so much. They were the world to her and now she felt guilty for living when they were not with her. Feeling as though she had betrayed her true friends Kagome felt ashamed. She should have been more serious about destroying Naraku, maybe then her friends would be with her.

Remembering that Shippo was in her time, she worried about him and wanted to know how he was doing. She wondered what her family was and how Sesshomaru was too. To her amazement she found herself thinking little of Kurama. Thoughts and feelings for him seemed to disappear, which made her think about who she truely loved. Then name that came to her mind was Inuyasha. Why was she with Kurama then if she loved Inuyasha still? Was it because he was there when she lost Inuyasha? Was it because she emotionally transferred her feelings when she felt alone? Why did she say she loved him when she loved someone else? Did she belong with him?

One thing that Kagome knew for sure, was that she had to figure out her true feelings. Maybe taking the path of a priestess was not a bad idea. Maybe returning to the Fuedal era was a sign?

* * *

_A/N: Okay this chapter may have confused some of you, but I ended up typing it all in little more than a hour. The story is going to change, but how much, wil not be revealed right now. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think may happen or what you want to happen in the next chapter to come. Also please go read my bio, there is more things there. _

Kagome: So things are gonna change?

Kurama: Change, how?

Shippo: I don't know? I wanna know!

Kagome: The more reviews and maybe we will soon find out?

Miroku: Will I come back?

Kagome: Where did you come from?

Shippo: Ahhh!

Kurama: Please review if you wish to know what will happen next.


	23. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

* * *

**Just My Luck**

**By: Lil Shaman Girl**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Search**

"So when do you think the others will figure out where we are?" Yusuke asked as he picked up his bowl of stew.

"I don't know, it has been a month now since everything has happened." Kagome replied. " Well it seems the longer we are here, the less chances we have of ever going back."

"You could be right, but damn, that would mean that we are stuck here forever." Yusuke did not like that idea.

"All things are not bad here in this era." Kagome said as she got up from where she sat.

"What? What do you mean by that? Do you not want to return back to our time?" Yusuke looked at Kagome as though she was crazy.

"You may not understand what I mean, but to me it is okay. I know this place and this is where I feel more comfortable." Kagome did not think before she spoke, but what she said felt right. This was the place where she could actually be herself and be useful. This was the place where she found true friends that meant the world to her.

" Hey, you are not making any sense." Wondering what she was thinking, Yusuke noticed that she had changed in the little time since they had arrived in fuedal era.

Kagome walked outside as she sensed that two shikon jewel shards were heading her way in a fast speed. As soon as she stepped outside, she was being hugged.

"Kagome, where have you been. It has almost been a year since I last saw you." Kouga said.

"Kouga I can't breathe that well."

" I'm sorry, but I am so glad that you are here." He released her from his embrace. " Why were you gone for so long? Where is Inuyasha and the others?"

"Kouga, uh Inuyasha and the others...they are...they were...killed." Tears came down her eyes as she said those words. "They have been gone... for almost a year."

"Kagome, I didn't know. I am so sorry."

Clearing the tears from her face with her hand, Kagome knew what to do.

"Kouga, I need a favor from you."

"Anything for you Kagome." Kouga said as he saw how serious she was.

" I want you to help me search for the rest of the jewel shards."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know that a lot of you want longer chapters,but right now I can not do that. I have been busy once again, I am trying to update more even if the chapters are small. There were reviews for the last chapter with concern if Kagome would end up with Inuyasha once again, but Inuyasha is dead right now. I don't know if I will bring him back. Mostly everyone still wants Kagome to be with Kurama still. If you have any comments you can mention them in your review or e-mail me. _


	24. Back To The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH

* * *

**Just My Luck**

**By: Lil Shaman Girl**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Back To The Start**

It had been two weeks since Kagome had told Yusuke that she and Kouga were going to start searching for the remaining jewel shards.Yusuke had agreed that he would tag along with them so that he may help in the process. To their luck, snow began to fall on their fifth day out, which made things a little more difficult. Since their search for the jewel shards, they only got three pieces of the shard.

Kagome wondered at times what Naraku was up to since he did not once appear or make any signs that he was watching them. Kouga had told her that since she left, Naraku and his incarnations had also vanished. Where could have Naraku have gone? He still had to be alive, but he was playing it smart. What was he planning now? What could he be up to?

"Well, this snow seems as though it is not going to stop any time soon. We need to find a place to sleep for the night." Yusuke said as he rubbed his hands together, trying to cause the friction to make his warm up a bit.

Kagome looked at Kouga as she to knew that there was a limit.

"Kouga, where can we settle for the night?" Kagome had asked with a tone that had seriousness.

"There is a cave not far from here, where me and my men have. I am sure that we can rest there for tonight. It should be no more than a few minutes away." Kouga replied.

"Very well then. Try to see if there is any good wood that would do for a fire as we walk there." Kagome said as she began to follow Kouga.

It took no more than ten minutes to reach the cave that Kouga had told Kagome about. They found very little fire wood on their way there, but it was a good thing that Kouga's men had piled some fire wood inside the cave last time they were there. Once they entered the cave, Kagome felt something odd. She could not really describe it, but she knew that something was coming. Yusuke began to make a fire as Kouga made sure that everything was secure.

When everyone was settled down by the fire, Kouga, noticed that there was a change in Kagome. She was not the same girl he remembered, but he also noticed that she seemed to resemble Kikyo a bit more. Her hair was tied back as that priestess, and she wore the same clothing. Her facial expressions were also so hard to read, except when she was tending to the injured or talking to children. That was the only time he had seen her with an expression that showed that the Kagome he knew was somewhere in there.

Kouga and Kagome were startled as they heard a wierd sound, they were both not suprised when they realized that it was Yusuke snoring. Kouga figured that he should to rest for the night.

As soon as Kouga fell asleep, Kagome got up from where she sat and left the cave. That odd feeling had returned to her and she felt as though something or someone was calling out to her. She felt helpless, but she was being drawn to whatever was calling. Struggling through the cold and still falling snow, Kagome knew that what she was doing was foolish. Walking in a snow storm was not the smartest thing she had done, but she could not help it. She had to know what she felt.

It seemed as though she was traveling for a few hours, when Kagome began to think of how she spent her last Christmas. She was with Inuyasha, but she had to return to her time to be with her family. Instead that is when she allowed others to join them, Kurama and his friends. Trying to think of something else, Kagome began to cry. She was so confused and she just wanted to know what she should do. She wanted things to be like they used to be. She missed Inuyasha so much and she just wanted to be with him. That she knew. She loved only Inuyasha. No one else would take his place.

"I wish... I wish that I could be back where this all started." A bright glow emerged from within Kagome and everything around her.

Two Years Earlier

Kagome approaced a boy who seemed to be asleep. She looked at the arrow that pinned him to the tree. To her amazement there were to ears that resembled a dog on top of his head.

**The End**

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed.I finished the story. I know some or most of you are gonna hate me because of this.Kagome got her wish and she ended up back to her 15th birthday where she first met Inuyasha,to where everything first started. I just wanted to finish this story and I wanted her to be with Inuyasha. It is sorta ironic actually. There was one or two reviewers in the last two chapters that wanted Inuyasha back with Kagome and I agreed.Well if you like the last chapter or not please review._

_Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!_

Inuyasha: Kagome belongs with me!

Kagome 'blushes'

Shippo: Hey I remember! Happy Early Birthday Lil Shaman Girl!

LSG: Yeah!! Shippo remembered that Christmas Eve is my birthday!


	25. What Now

Hello, sorry I have not updated, but I wanted to know how many people want me to continue or begin a sequel to " Just My Luck".


End file.
